


32 for Feysand

by rhysands_highlady



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: 32: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” from the cute shippy starters
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	32 for Feysand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing feysand not in canon, colour me impressed. I didn’t think I could do it. I have only written two feysand pieces and they’re both short so I apologise. I do not know what’s wrong with me. Warning, it’s angsty just a bit. Meant for it to be fluffy like one of them is just looking at the other and says the line but you know me and my angst alright this was longer than just a quick note enjoy

When they first met, she didn’t think much would come of it. After all, she’d only gotten out of her relationship with Tamlin a few weeks prior, and she didn’t think she’d be able to be close to a man again for a long while. But she’d met Rhys and something had clicked.

They had tried to ignore their obvious attraction to each other, and just be friends. Feyre didn’t think she was ready for a romantic relationship yet, didn’t think Rhys even felt anything for her besides that of a good friend. But then he’d kissed her one night after dinner with his friends, and she practically melted.

He’d been so gentle and sweet, and it had shocked her at first. That he didn’t force himself onto her, that he was… kind. And so she’d kissed him back, albeit a bit nervously. There had been surprise written on his face when he pulled away, and then he had _apologised_ to her. As if he’d done something wrong.

So Feyre had kissed him again, still soft, still sweet, but also reassuring. He was grinning like a fool when they broke apart and had asked her on a date.

And now here they were, sitting in an Italian restaurant celebrating one month of being together, like some silly couple you see on Instagram. Except–except they were more than that. It felt like they’d been together for years.

Feyre had only been dating Rhys for a little over a month, but she was in love with him.

Not that she planned on telling him that. How embarrassing would it be if he thought she was joking.

And the thing was… Feyre didn’t even know if what she felt for him was love. She thought she knew what love felt like. Thought what she had with Tamlin was love, but it wasn’t.

So how was she to know?

Feyre was brought back to reality by the sound of Rhys’s voice.

“Feyre, darling, are you alright?” There was worry there, in his voice. She blinked. She’d been looking at him, but not seeing him.

Feyre waved her hand in dismissal, picking up her fork and twirling her spaghetti around it, not looking him in the eye. He took her other hand which was resting on the table, causing her to look up at him.

There were too many emotions in his gaze. Worry, mostly, something like sadness… but there was something else there that she couldn’t determine. She brushed it off.

“Talk to me,” Rhys said, voice low. She bit her lip. “If you don’t want to be here, we could–”

“No, Rhys, it’s lovely, and the food is delicious.” She managed a small smile, but didn’t think it made a difference.

“Well, um, then it must be, hmm..” Rhys paused in thought, furrowing his brows as he scanned her face. Whatever he saw must’ve upset him because his eyes turned sad. “You don’t want to be here _with me_.” Feyre’s eyes widened in alarm.

“No no no, Rhys, I want to be with you, I just–” She cut herself off, chewing at her bottom lip again and looking down at her plate, her vision blurring.

“What, darling? What is it?” He gently squeezed the hand that he still held. Always gently.

Feyre looked back up at him, staring into his concerned violet eyes. Cauldron, she hated seeing him upset. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, she spoke.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified,” Feyre said, her voice shaking. “I don’t even– I don’t even know what love feels like. I’ve never been in love, and it’s fucking terrifying.” She put her head in her hands, trying not to cry. Rhys took her hands and pulled them away from her face, kissing her knuckles.

“It’s okay, we’re okay,” he whispered, squeezing her hands. “I think I’m in love with you too, but I’ve never been in love either. It’s fucking terrifying.” Feyre laughed despite still being close to tears. “We’ll figure it out together, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
